Adventures in the Shinigami's Stomach
by Lucillia
Summary: Follow the adventures of four Hokages, Kurama's Yin Chakra, and Orochimaru's arms in the Shinigami's stomach.
1. Arrival

The First and Second Hokages stood there on the rocky plain that was apparently the interior of the Shinigami's stomach where they had recently landed thanks to the Third's use of the Shiki Fujin. Well, where they were was either that or their mental representation of such, as they apparently didn't want to see the Shinigami's divine digestive tract and most likely would have decided to hallucinate something slightly more agreeable to their senses had they found themselves in a position where they would and could do so.

As they surveyed their new and possibly imaginary surroundings, something came hurtling out of the sky, something that looked like their former student being strangled by a pair of scaly disembodied arms.

"Okay, that's just weird." the Shodai Hokage said as the Sandaime landed in a newly-formed crater with a loud thud.

"And slightly disgusting." the Nidaime said as he watched the scaly arms that looked like they'd just been ripped off of someone strangle the old man he'd known ever since he and his little teammates who were presumably still in the world of the living had been his Genin.

It was at that point that a blond man in a white coat with the Kanji for Yondaime Hokage stitched on the back of it blew by.

"A little help here guys." the guy called out over his shoulder as he made his way towards the distant hills.

As one, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju turned to face what the man was fleeing from, and found themselves facing a gigantic nine-tailed fox.

"Well fuck." the Shodai Hokage said as the creature registered his and his brother's presences.

"If I somehow manage to get out of here, and ever see Orochimaru again, his afterlife in Hell is going to be ten times, no, a thousand times worse than those of the other denizens." the Nidaime said as he prepared one of his signature water jutsu.


	2. Kyuubi Drowning

While the Kyuubi was getting a bath that was turning into a drowning compliments of one of Senju Tobirama's Water Jutsu and one Senju Hashirama's Mokuton, Namikaze Minato came back and decided to help his predecessor pull Orochimaru's arms away from his neck.

While being strangled couldn't kill the Sandaime because he was already dead, it was highly unpleasant. With Minato's efforts and a Kunai, the third and fourth Hokages managed to pry Orochimaru's arms away. They fled as soon as they did so.

"Well, that's creepy." Minato said as the arms scuttled off into the distance to regroup.

Sarutobi Hiruzen said nothing as he was busy taking in several lungfuls of "air" and rubbing his sore neck which had been stabbed a couple of times in the scuffle between the Yondaime, himself, and Orochimaru's arms.

"So, are you guys going to help, or are you going to just sit there?" Hashirama called down from where he was dunking the Kyuubi.

The Sandaime and the Yondaime turned to look at each-other before moving to join Hashirama and his brother in their attempts at drowning the Kyuubi.

"It's good to see you again." the Sandaime said.

"You too." the Yondaime replied.


	3. Cards

Nobody could tell how much time had passed since they arrived. The Kyuubi who'd previously provided a great deal of excitement and activity through his antics was busy trying to escape from the cage that Hashirama had created for it, and there was now pretty much nothing else to do as they'd already held a tournament to see which Hokage was the strongest which Hashirama had won because it had been decided in a 3-1 vote that Minato was disqualified for spamming the arena with Hiraishin seals.

Things were starting to get boring enough that releasing the Kyuubi had been suggested.

Minato, finally having the time to do so because he wasn't fighting the Kyuubi like he had been for the last twelve and a half years, was going through his pockets because he'd forgotten what was in them.

"Ooh, a deck of cards!" the Yondaime exclaimed as he rooted through a storage scroll that had been in a hidden pocket of his coat.

"You went into battle carrying cards?!" Tobirama exclaimed.

"Nobody knew exactly how long Kushina's labor would last." Minato said as he started sorting through the deck to see if they were all there or not since Kushina had had a bad habit of stealing the Jack of Spades for some strange reason.

"I know what you mean." Hashirama said. "Mito was in labor with our first kid for over twelve hours, and if she thought I wasn't paying attention..."

"How'd you get away with playing cards?" Hiruzen asked, amazed that Minato had been able to get away with doing so, considering what Biwako had said and done to him after he'd stepped out for a quick smoke while Asuma was being born.

"Me play cards while Kushina was in labor?" Minato replied, sounding shocked and affronted. "The cards were for Kushina as well as the brand-new hand-held game thingy, a crate of tennis balls, the book of crossword puzzles, the yo-yo, and the toy train. I was too busy wearing a hole into the floor of the cave worrying about the Kyuubi and the new baby."


End file.
